Pelataran: Putih Merah
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: "Bendera negara; Sang Saka Merah Putih, HARUS dikibarkan terbalik hari ini, hingga tuntas utasan PERANG!" (AU, semi-WW3, OC!) [Side-story from The Third World War]
1. Keputusan

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu._**

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang di dapatkan oleh penulis atas pembuatan karya.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Dia melamun, lagi, selama lebih kurang lima belas menit hari ini, mengenai sesuatu yang akan membabat jumlah penduduk negeri yang dia representatifkan hingga hari ini, sampai nanti.

Tidak ada suara lain, rinai selaik hujaman kejam air hujan membuka dimensi hening lain, setelah mengoyak hening antara dia dan 'dia'.

"Yakinkah, kau, bagaimana cara memulai dan menghentikan peperangan dalam dunia?"

Cangkir teh setengah penuh (dan setengah kosong) itu dia mainkan saja, bergeming mencari jawab, dengan si lawan bicaranya ia tidak berani beradu tatap.

"Jika saja kau, sebagai perwakilan untuk menyuarakan pilihan rakyat dari seluruh wilayah negaramu, tetap mengambil keputusan _ini_ , maka dampaknya bagi dunia akan besar sekali. Sangat besar, malah.

"Tidak cukup satu-dua tahun untuk menuntaskan semua ambisi, itu perlu waktu yang lama... Lama sekali..."

Derit tidak beraturan dari cangkir adalah perobek hening, selain derasnya mata air langit dan detak jam dinding yang memamerkan ketiga jarumnya...

... Pukul dua belas lebih tiga puluh menit sekian detik. Sudah tiga jam mereka duduk berhadapan, berperang argumentasi dan opini masing-masing.

"Indonesia adalah negara maritim yang sangat luas, melampaui negara Asia Tenggara lainnya tanpa banding..." Bicara si lawan bicaranya hanya dia dengarkan, tanpa niatan menjawab seucap kata apapun.

"... Beranugerahkan berbagai kelebihan dibandingkan negara lain, beranggotakan kekuatan militer yang mulai kokoh setelah terombang-ambing sekian dekade usia Indonesia."

Masih saja dia terbungkam. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini sang personifikasi 'kelam' Republik Indonesia terus diam.

Terlalu banyak serpihan tajam masalah di dalam benaknya.

"Peringkat militer negaramu mengalami peningkatan yang begitu signifikan. Melampaui Brazil, Iran, Australia, Korea Utara, termasuk juga negeri orang se-Asia Tenggara; yang notabene adalah saudara-saudarimu, melebihi batas hubungan teman satu region dalam sebuah dunia..."

(Sangat) Berkebalikan dengan si lawan bicara, yang hari ini (sangat) banyak mengutarakan ratusan menuju ribuan kata dari mulutnya.

"Ingatlah, pengutaraan 'ingin' demi kesumatnya dendam rakyatmu adalah bencana. Kaubisa mengakhiri kehidupan di bu-"

"Aku tahu. Cukup."

Sendok kecil pengaduh teh disentaknya ke meja, denting-denting tidak beraturan memutus rangkaian bicara lawan bicara Kartika, personifikasi 'legam' Indonesia.

"Aku tahu apa yang rakyatku rasakan. Itu sesak. Bahkan paru-paru yang terbakar hingga beralih menjadi abu pula masih tidak selara kesedihan, ketakutan, kebimbangan, kemurkaan, dan kehancuran mental, serta perasaan mereka semua.

Itu sakit. Sakit sekali. Teramat sangat sakit, hingga mati membusuk dengan belatung menggerogoti tubuh mereka dirasa jauh lebih baik dari perasaan mereka yang sudah terpasung pada rasa-rasa negatif itu..."

Kartika mengambil nafas, ada suatu rasa dari batinnya, secara terus-menerus mendorongnya untuk segera menangis, mewakili hancurnya mental Indonesia.

Hinaan yang teralamatkan kepada Indonesia terlalu merendahkan. Sangat merendahkan, seperti rakyat Indonesia tidak memiliki harga diri sebagai manusia.

Dihargai macam apakah Indonesia ini? "Kamu, personifikasi kedua dari Negara Matahari Terbit, barangkali kamu tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kami rasakan. Dicerca, dihina, ditindas, bahkan dijajah berkali-kali oleh berbagai negara yang ingin mendeklarasikan diri demi menjadi 'penguasa seumur hidup' di atas tanah Indonesia..."

 _Jrep!_

Imajiner keris milik Indonesia yang berkedua sisinya tajam sepanjang lebih dari lima puluh luk Kuro rasa menusuk jantungnya dengan sangat cepat, hingga menembus tubuhnya.

 _Sesak._ Pun salah satu kata yang Kartika katakan untuk mewakili perasaan negaranya.

 _'Indoneshia-san...'_

Kartika mengambil nafas, lagi. "Bekerja di bawah cambukan dan tikaman alutsista, bahkan dilindas oleh kendaraan lapis baja para penjajah yang sangat kejam itu masih lebih baik, daripada hinaan negara yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pemimpin dunia..."

 _Jreeepp!_

 _'... Kau sama sekali belum memaafkan mantan penjajahmu?'_ Imajinernya tentang sebilah keris berukuran lebih kurang sama kembali menikam dalam diam tubuh Kuro, tepat menikam di ulu hati.

Ini yang kedua.

 _Nyeri_. Sejatinya memang tidak ada darah yang mengalir keluar dari badannya.

"Tidak bisakah kauredam lagi amarah rakyatmu, _The Republic of Indonesia_?" Kuro mencoba untuk tenang, yang dia hadapi dalam segala tentangan argumen adalah salah satu negara yang siap menggoyahkan posisi negara-negara adidaya dunia...

... Pun termasuk **_dirinya._**

Menggelengnya Kartika dengan tegas, tanpa pikir panjang, dengan rahang yang mengatup dengan garis rahang bawah yang terlihat kaku adalah _'masalah'_ untuk sekarang. "Aku sudah terlalu lama mengekang mereka untuk membalas luka.

"Dan itulah kesalahan sekaligus kebodohanku yang paling rendahan. Memberikan senyuman dan perilaku baik bagi 'mereka' yang telah menggores relief kenangan pahit..."

Sepersekian detik setelah dipejamkannya kedua mata, Kartika meloloskan sebutir bening tanda luka pada perasaan.

Kartika, sisi kelam Indonesia yang menyimpan semua kenangan pahit, buruk, rusak, apapun itu yang begitu negatif bagi bangsa Indonesia.

Tangan kanan 'Indonesia' mengepal kaku. "Kamu bukan 'Indonesia' yang aku kenal..."

Lirihan itu sebatas angin. "Pikirkan dan rundingkan masalah ini lebih dalam dari segala sudut pandang lagi, Kartika.

"Barangkali, kautemukan beberapa opini yang mungkin menentang keputusan mayoritas wargamu, yang meminta perang besar dan perang saudara serumpunmu tempo dekat." Kuro sampai pada satu kesimpulan: ** _keputusan perang adalah sesuatu hal yang bahwasanya sangat sulit ditentang oleh pihak yang akan menabuh genderang perang..._**

Kartika merenung. Sebentar, cukup sesaat. "Tidak ada yang bisa dirundingkan lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa dipikirkan lagi." Kartika bangkit berdiri, merapihkan sedikit seragam Tentara Nasional Indonesia Angkatan Udara yang berwarna putih, lengkap dengan segala lencana penghargaan dan identitas.

"TNI Angkatan Udara."

"Benar..." Kancing di pergelangan tangan Kartika kaitkan. "Tanda deklarasi peperangan panjang, akan aku kibarkan Sang Saka dengan posisi terbalik..."

Merah Putih... Yang **_terbalik_**? "Apa artinya?"

Selarik senyum bersemu seringai tipis. "Pada waktunya, pencarian makna..."

"Terima kasih banyak, ya, sudah mau meluangkan lama waktumu untuk mendengarkan masalahku dan masalah negaraku, meskipun dengan kau memaksaku untuk bicara, Honda Kuro.

"Aku permisi. Sampai jumpa dengan 'aku yang lain'nya..."

Kartika beranjak keluar, demi mempersingkat waktu, lima detik berikutnya dia sudah berada di luar ruang runding.

 _'Aku bukanlah aku. Aku bukan Kartika yang kamu kenal...'_

 **.o0o.**

 ** _... daulat adalah kuasa,_**

 ** _... kuasa adalah ambisi,_**

 ** _... ambisi adalah kompetisi,_**

 ** _... 'lakon' kompetisi adalah 'dunia'..._**

 ** _\- KOMPETITOR -_**

 **0o0**

Bertegak di anjungan kapal perang terbesar negaranya, Kartika memberikan komando melalui tatap untuk mengubah suasana penduduk negaranya menjadi serius.

Lengkap dengan seragam TNI Angkatan Darat berwarna hitam,

Hanya ada serius. Penuh keseriusan. Tidak boleh ada yang berleha-leha mulai _nanti_.

Satu tangan, sebelah kanan, Kartika acungkan. Empat jari yang saling merapat dan ibu jari yang 'sendiri' itu kaku, bersamaan dengan sembilan paskibraka berseragam putih, lengkap dengan identitas masing-masing di belakangnya.

Detukan pantofel menggema, bersaing dengan debur ombak membiru semuan sapu putih.

Dua orang lagi, dengan seragam putih menyejajarkan letak badan, di samping Kartika. Saling sebelah-menyebelah, mendampingi, kelihatannya.

"Buka. Barisan. Kanan. KIRIIIIIIIIIIIIII- GRAK!"

Detukan pantofel kembali terdengar.

Di tengah-tengah barisan sejumlah sembilan pasukan pengibar bendera pusaka, berapitkan dari segala sisi oleh seorang demi seorang pasukan; seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu, tersenyum tipis, juga membawa baki untuk letakkan bendera maju mendekat.

Delapan lainnya masih jalan di tempat, lalu berhenti, berbarengan.

 ** _Tuk!_**

 ** _Tak!_**

 ** _Tuk!_**

 ** _Tak!_**

 ** _Tuk!_**

 ** _Tak!_**

 ** _Tuk!_**

 ** _Tak!_**

Prasasthiputeri Adelya Herfanisa; Adel, lima belas tahun usia pada tahun ini, puteri ketiga dari empat bersaudara.

Sang pelajar yang diberikan kesempatan untuk menjadi pembawa baki; sekaligus menjadi penyerah duplikat Sang Saka Merah Putih kepada Ratih Latifasari Kartika Radhyangkara Infanteri Kushnapaharani, sang personifikasi 'kelam' Indonesia, di atas kapal tempur RI-08, berada di anjungan.

"Balik kanan... Grak!"

Hanya seruan pelan, ketiga personifikasi wanita Indonesia menghadap Adel dan pasukan delapan.

Baki peletak dipasrahkan, Sang Saka berpindah tangan.

Adel mundur pelan-pelan, kembali pada seregu pasukan delapan.

Anjungan kapal memiliki tiang bendera, namun hanya delapan setengah meter, sebatas penunjang identitas penghuni kapal.

Kedua ujung bendera satu-persatu saling terkait dengan kaitan bertali pada tiang bendera, tidak pada letak yang se'benar'nya...

... Namun pada letak yang tertukar.

 ** _Srrrkk-_**

 ** _BRAK!_**

Terbentangnya bendera, siap berkibar gagah di cakrawala.

"Lapor. Bendera siap!"

Dengan posisi yang terbalik, Sang Saka Merah Putih, tanda kedaulatan Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, putih dan merah.

"Dengan penghormatan tinggi kepada Sang Saka yang sengaja dikibarkan dengan posisi terbalik...

"Dengan ini, Indonesia menyatakan **_PERANG_** terhadap _United States of America_ , bersama para sekutunya..."

"... Hingga titik darah penghabisan, tumpah dara negeri tercinta...!"

.

 ** _Genderang perang ditabuh..._**

 ** _Seru-seruan serang riuh rendah digemakan._**

Dari mulut para saksi, Indonesia Raya berkumandang spontan.

Dari Laut Jawa, kapal tempur seberat tiga ton Tentara Nasional Indonesia Angkatan Laut yang dibuat oleh PT. Nusantara Jaya disambut oleh para warga pesisir pantai.

Sang Saka Merah Putih, menjadi **_Sang Saka Putih Merah_**.

 _Peperangan besar akan terjadi, melibatkan lebih dari separuh warga dunia._

 _'Saya Indonesia.._.Dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

 _'Saya Pancasila...'_ Dimana para petinggi negara semasa menuju proklamasi 1945 silam.

Demikianlah ujaran penyampai amanat rakyat Indonesia.

 ** _END._**

 **A/N:** Dibuat ketika perjalanan dari Klaten Kota menuju Mojokerto. Akhirnya selesai ketika masih di Ngawi Kota.

Dan dipublikasikan setelah sampai di Mojokerto, selang delapan jam sejak sampai ke tujuan. Heuhue.

Terinspirasi dari _terbaliknya_ bendera Indonesia di buku panduan SEA Games 2017, yang pada akhirnya mengingatkan saya tentang _makna sebenarnya_ dari bendera negara yang dibalik.

Well, thank's for read, and have a nice day!

 ** _LARNETTA BALIES._**


	2. Personifikasi Indonesia

Intinya, Kuro hanya kawatie dengan wanita itu.

Seorang wanita Indonesia yang tanpa takut akan menabuh genderang perang...

... perang mahabesar yang akan melumpuhbunuhkan hampir delapan puluh persen dari warga-masyarakat-penduduk dunia...

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Inilah yang Kartika takutkan, inilah yang tidak Kartika inginkan._

 _Namun wanita di depannya ini membutuhkan dukungan moral yang kuat, dan Kartika, sebagai orang yang pertama kali ditemui oleh Nesiakaharani setelah personifikasi dengan sematan nama Indonesia itu mengisolasi diri selama beberapa bulan; Kartika memiliki tanggung jawab..._

 _... membantu Nesiakaharani, dalam apapun bentuk permintaan bantuan dari wanita Indonesia ini._

 _Namun, inilah mimpi buruk bagi Kartika._

 _"Gantikan aku sebagai personifikasi negeri ini, Kar. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menanggung beban yang lebih berat lagi. Apa yang mereka timpalan kepadaku, terlalu berat untuk aku pikul._

 _"Kumohon, Kartika, gantikan aku!"_

 _Gadis yang telah membuang jauh semua perasaannya itu bergeming, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Mematung disana, di depan 'kakak'nya, memutar kembali ucapan panjang yang berselingkan isak._

 _"A-aku... Aku tidak... Bisa." Kartika menjawab lirih, iris merah darahnya menatap datar ke lantai, dia tidak bisa berekspresi apapun._

 _Emosi apapun, rasa apapun, semuanya seolah dianggap angin lalu yang mudah datang dan mudah pergi oleh gadis yang memiliki raga selaiknya gadis lima belas tahunan di depan Nesiakaharani._

 _"Kamu bisa, Kartika!"_

 _Kartika sedikit menundukkan kepala. "Katakan itu pada dirimu, kak. Jangan kepadaku, aku bukanlah sosok yang tepat." Sengaja menunduk, karena dia ingin menghindari tatap mata secara langsung terhadap personifikasi negara di depannya._

 _Kartika takut untuk menjadi rapuh lagi, Kartika takut semua masa lalunya akan kembali, yang mungkin akan terjadi dengan taraf yang lebih buruk dari ini._

 _"Aku tidak bisa..."_

 _Personifikasi pertama Indonesia itu mengeraskan rahang._ _Nesiakaharani mengangkat kepala Kartika, mengarahkan gadis itu agar mau menatap pada irisnya. "Katakan lagi." Gadis itu mengunci bibirnya._

 _"Katakan lagi. Katakan sekali lagi, katakan kalimat apa yang kaukatakan barusan, Kartika..."_

 _Kartika menelan ludah. Wanita di depannya seolah mengintimidasi. Terlebih, tinggi badan Nesiakaharani memiliki selisih lebih kurang sepuluh sentimeter dari tinggi badannya._

 _Namun sayangnya, sayang, Kartika sudah membuang jauh semua emosi dan empatinya. Yang dia miliki hanyalah telepati._ _Gantian Kartika menatap bengis._

 _"AKU TIDAK BISA!"_

 _PLAK!_ _Sedetik kemudian, pipi kirinya terasa panas. Air matanya turut meleleh, menuruni pipi kanannya._

 _Kartika mengeluh pelan, membuka mulutnya sedikit, ini benar-benar sakit, meskipun tidak sesakit penderitaan personifikasi utama Indonesia di hadapannya._

 _Mengatup lagi. Nesiakaharani tahu persis tamparannya sangat keras..._

•••

Kartika menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak, dia sudah berjanji pada personifikasi Indonesia itu untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi. Nesiakaharani tidak ingin diingat.

Yang wanita itu inginkan hanyalah dilupakan.

Ya, maksudnya: benar-benar dilupakan, lenyap dari pemikiran semua orang.

Itu, itulah yang amat sangat ditakutkan oleh Kartika. Indonesia menjelang bahaya.

Pula, pada saat itulah Kartika menarik lagi semua emosi yang dahulu pernah disingkirkan olehnya, dari kehidupan Kartika sendiri.

•••

 _Malam itu, setelah mengantar Nesiakaharani menuju sebuah kamar kosong untuk wanita itu tempati, Kartika membongkar semua data kenegaraan yang memang pernah diberikan pak presiden kedelapan Republik Indonesia padanya, lebih kurang dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu._

 _Semua data disimpan pada sebuah_ flashdisk _berukuran 32_ gigabyte.

 _Kartika menarik nafas, apa yang berada dalam flashdisk tersebut. Semua adalah sejarah._

 _Kutai, Tarumanegara, Singasari, Majapahit._

 _Raden. Roro. Raja. Ratu. Kadipaten. Keputren. Keraton. Ningrat. Konglomerat._

 _1942\. 1945. 1965..._

 _Entah mengapa semua benar-benar familiar, ada sesuatu yang menyeruak menyentuh perasaan terdalam dalam diri Kartika._

 _Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya membeku, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan segera. Kebingungan. Bagai tersesat di antara rerimbunan hutan yang seolah tidak ada manusia lain, selain dirinya._

 _Di kolom audio, banyak ditemukan musik berbagai ukuran olehnya. Kartika memainkan salah satu, yang ternyata adalah musik campuran yang mampu mengembalikan seluruh emosi yang pernah Kartika kubur selama puluhan tahun..._

 **•o0o•**

* * *

 _ **Buka mata, rasakanlah...**_

 _ **Kehangatan, senyuman, cinta**_

 _ **dan persahabatan...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mari bergenggam tangan~**_

 _ **Beragam budaya,**_

 _ **... begitu menakjubkan.**_

 _ **Keelokan alamnya,**_

 _ **... oh, sungguh mempesona.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Indahnya negeriku...!**_

 _ **Kucinta, aku terpana...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PESONA INDONESIA!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dari sini, kamipun bernyawa...**_

 _ **Indonesia...**_

 _ **Surga yang dicari...**_

 _ **Walau banyak, yang menjatuhkan dia...**_

 _ **... Indonesia tiada bandingnya...**_

* * *

 ***0o0***

 _Dari situlah, air mata Kartika meleleh._

 _Malam hari yang dia takutkan, malan hari yang hatinya nantikan. Dimana semua kenangan itu tertarik kembali, menghapus lara-lara yang selama ini Kartika rasakan tanpa peduli._

 _Dia dengarkan berulang kali, Kartika semakin banyak melelehkan air dari mata, semakin dalam dia menangis..._

 _... namun Kartika bersyukur atas itu._ _Dia menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan. Dia masih berada di ruang tamunya, menangis di sana._

 _Membisikkan kata 'maaf'? Bukan. Bukan itu. Justru Kartika tidak perlu untuk mengucapkan 'maaf'._

 _Bahagia mulai menyentuh, seakan serpih-serpih pecahan jiwanya menguat setelah sekian lama merapuh._

 _Keyakinannya kembali datang..._ _"Indonesia," bisiknya pelan, di tengah-tengah banyak isakan..._

* * *

 _ **to be continued.**_

* * *

 **a/n:** Mungkin ini bakal berkapter... H3h3h3 *plakk!* Kupublikasi juga di wattpad! Yuk, mampir!: ** INDONESIAN_KARA**.

 _._

 _Salam Indonesia~_

 **》INDONESIAN KARA.**


End file.
